


Ménage a Rudy

by dwtbasv



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwtbasv/pseuds/dwtbasv
Summary: When a young woman meets Rudy Wade at the bar, she doesn’t expect him to be such an exciting lover… And she certainly doesn’t expect him to be two.
Relationships: Rudy Wade/Original Female Character(s), Rudy Wade/Rudy Too/Original Female Character(s), Rudy Wade/Rudy Wade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Ménage a Rudy

When Rudy Wade stomped over to me at the bar and told me I was beautiful, my first instinct was to tell him to fuck off. He was tall and gangly and brimming with unearned confidence, and at first glance, I simply wasn't that attracted to him.

I don't know if it was the fact that I hadn't been laid in months or that I sensed the bold front was merely a put on, but against my best judgement, I invited him to take a seat next to me in the booth and buy me a pint.

God, he was trying hard, but despite everything, I began to find the effort—and his seemingly endless barrage of crude innuendos—almost charming. Then he started to make me giggle, and then full-on laugh, and when I tried to resist, not wanting to encourage him, that only made me burst out cackling even harder. Eventually, I gave in. He was funny, I'd give him that, and when he caught me in a moment, just sitting there, smiling at his nonsense, he leaned toward me and kissed me hard on the mouth.

Maybe I should have pushed him away, but I didn't. His lips were soft and giving, and I was enjoying myself—though I think he could have held back a bit on the tongue a bit. When our mouths separated, he smiled gently at me.

I'd barely had anything to drink, but he'd definitely gotten better looking since I'd first laid eyes on him. Something emboldened me to invite him back to my flat, and he didn’t hesitate for a second before agreeing to come with.

Back at my place, things moved fast. We kissed hungrily again as we each tore off our clothes, I argued with him for all of 10 seconds until he agreed to wear a condom, and then we were shagging away like rabbits on the bed.

His rhythmic strokes were hard and deep inside me, and I surprised myself when he made me cum, twitching and shouting in ecstasy as the sensation overtook me. He didn't last long after that, groaning and grunting out loud as he finished.

I was a little shocked when he took me up on my offer to stay the night, and even more so when he was still dozing there peacefully in the morning when I awoke.

It was then that I understood it hadn’t just been the beer that had endeared him to me. I suddenly found him quite handsome—particularly when he was sleeping serenely and not running that big mouth of his. I was smitten. Fuck.

When Rudy asked if he could see me again, I had to be suspicious of his intentions. Of course, it wasn't like I was going to turn him down. I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in the bar. Maybe I'd been a decent lay and he simply wanted a little more. Whatever it was, I found myself giddy and nervous in the hours leading up to our next meet-up—same time, same place.

This time, we didn’t even get the chance to order drinks before we fucked off back to my place to do it all over again. Again, the sex was brief but toe-curlingly good, and he didn’t have to have a marathoner's stamina to leave me panting and satisfied.

For the second time, he stuck around, and this time, watching him dream blissfully as morning rays of sunshine streamed in through the blinds filled me with a sense of warm relief. Now I thought my heart might break if he were to disappear on me. 

Things went on like that for a while. We tried to hook up a couple of times at his place, but the community centre wasn’t the most inviting environment. His couch wasn’t the ideal sleeping spot for one—let alone two—and once his gnomey flatmate had walked in on us, catching me riding him reverse cowgirl, I had no intentions of ever repeating that experience, so we wound up sticking to my flat. He even started venturing into a bit of foreplay over time, and though he mostly stuck to the same moves again and again, he put in the effort earnestly, and I had no complaints. 

It wasn’t until one sleepy Saturday morning that things got weird. I was always up first, but today Rudy wasn't next to me in bed when I awoke, and the door to my en suite was shut tight. I could hear Rudy from inside. He seemed to be talking to himself in hushed tones. I couldn’t make out what he was saying, so I crept out of bed and tiptoed over to the bathroom door to listen.

“You should tell her,” I heard him whisper to himself through the door. But then he followed it up with an impassioned, “No, I absolutely friggin' shouldn’t.”

Curiosity got the better of me, and I rapped the door quickly with my knuckles twice before I turned the knob and peeked inside.

“Tell me what?” I asked, but I didn't manage to squeak out another word because I couldn’t comprehend what I was seeing.

To the right, Rudy stood, his posture hunched, looking more timid than I had ever seen him. And there, next to him to the left, was a second Rudy pointing accusatorially at the first. When I entered, they both simply stood there and stared.

“If… if you’re not going to tell her, I will,” the meeker of the two eventually said. The brash Rudy sighed, and then looked me in the eye.

“Look,” he said, staring at me, gesturing dramatically with both hands. "Sometimes, I split into two. There’s me—the original, good-looking one," he winked at me, "and then there’s him, the shitty, whingey one." He paused and then turned to the other. "Best to stay inside, like a good little Rudy. Now come here, you.”

The other Rudy wore a defeated look on his face, but he relented, and then stepped into the same space as the other Rudy before vanishing inside of him. I looked at him for a moment, and took Rudy's hand and led him out of the toilet, and we both sat at the foot of my bed.

"Is that... is _he_ a side effect of the storm?" I asked.

"How do you know about all that?" he followed up, answering my question indirectly.

"I've seen some things," I explained. "And this... Well it explains a lot. So, the two of you are like… two sides of your personality?”

“If you have to look at it like that, I suppose,” he said, shaking his head. "Honestly, I’d rather he just didn’t rear his ugly head.”

“I didn’t even know you had another side,” I admitted. “If I can be frank, I’d kind of like to know him.”

“Him?” he asked, incredulously and slightly annoyed. “He's the bloody worst.”

“I don’t know about that,” I said. “He seems sweet. And points for wanting to be honest with me. Unlike _someone_ I know.”

He have me an indignant look before he relaxed.

“Fine,” Rudy said, and then he stood up and concentrated for a second and the other Rudy emerged from him yet again. I rose and stepped closer to the freed Rudy, who smiled sheepishly, as I inspected him up close. Even though he seemed anxious, he didn’t mind my examination. Physically, the two were identical, but the way this Rudy carried himself, and the hesitant manner in which he snuck glances at me told me he was very different on the inside.

And then I couldn’t help myself. I knew he needed it, so I stood up on my tiptoes, reaching up and kissing him sensuously on the mouth. He returned the favor, sweetly, and it was immediately clear I was kissing an entirely different man.

“Hey! Shit!” The original Rudy shouted, stomping over to us. “Don’t you be doing that!”

I turned around before I based directly at him.

“Look Rudy,” I explained. “If he’s inside of you the majority the time, then he’s already been inside of me. What’s the difference?”

“The difference,” he fumed, “is that I’m watching it. From the outside. It’s… it’s not right.”

“So you’ve never even considered, y’know, both having a go at a girl?”

The original Rudy put on a disgusted face, but the quiet one slowly raised a finger.

“I... I would like that very much,” he said, and then, for just a moment, pointed a finger at the other one. “But he’s worried he’s a bit gay.”

The original Rudy's mouth gaped open and he threw his hands up, as if experiencing a profound betrayal. I thought about it before I spoke.

“There’s nothing wrong with being a _little_ gay,” I assured him with a smile. "And since it’s just _you_ , well, honestly it’d be no gayer than having a wank.”

“He said he'd fuck me in a heartbeat,” the shy one blurted.

“I said I'd fuck _me_ ," the other retorted.

“I _am_ you. I just…” the sensitive one sighed. He looked frustrated as he stepped over to the original Rudy, gave him one hard look in the eyes, and then leaned in and kissed him in his own gentle way. My Rudy didn’t resist or pull away, and after a moment he returned the kiss in the passionate, eager manner I knew well.

When it ended, they both looked at each other, and then looked over at me, and I knew the original Rudy had made a decision about the situation.

He stomped over to me, passion in his eyes. “Why didn’t you ever tell me I was such a brilliant kisser?” he asked me.

Behind him, the other Rudy made a face andwaggled a so-so gesture with his hand as he followed.

My Rudy took me in his arms and kissed me, holding me against him, his budding erection pressing against me through his trousers.

“So, how may we service you?”

* * *

Coordinating our plan of attack required more teamwork and collaboration than the two Rudys had probably ever put into anything, but they were both eager to make it work, and in time we found our solution. As the original Rudy sat up against my headboard, enjoying his cock in the back of my throat, I sat on the face of the quiet Rudy, his tongue expertly working my clit and sending me into a distracted frenzy. I knew my Rudy would rather collect dog shit than perform cunnilingus, but I could tell his doppelgänger was up for it, and more. He was certainly the more giving of the two, and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to use that to my full advantage.

As he generously sucked and licked, I was probably giving the worst blowjob of my life, but my Rudy's delighted faces and his vulgar babbling made it clear he was having a good time. Meanwhile, I was building up closer and closer to climax, and even though I couldn't speak a word with my mouth full of cock, the second Rudy seemed to know exactly what I needed to get where I wanted to go.

He never let up, and as I came, I moaned in ecstasy and worked Rudy even harder and faster with my mouth until he gasped and came as well, spurting hot streams of cum into my mouth before I licked and swallowed it all down. Rudy gave me the goofy, contented smile he always did after a good shag, but this time, I wasn’t quite done.

I got up off the other Rudy's face and onto my knees, raising my arse and wet fanny for him. I looked over my shoulder at him, and gave my bottom a little smack.

"All yours, big boy," I invited him.

I half expected the original Rudy to get irritated again, but he knew as well as I did that the lad deserved it. He opened the drawer where the condoms were stashed, grabbed one, and tossed it to his lookalike. He seemed shocked, but pleased as hell, to get permission to fuck me.

It took a second for him to get the thing on, but his throbbing knob was huge and ready to go. I knew he wanted me, and I was more than eager to give myself to him. When he entered my pussy from behind, he did it slowly, and gently, until he was deep inside of me and the sensation of getting filled up made me moan. That made him stop.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He whispered, concerned, into my ear.

"No, you're not," I said back to him sweetly. "You can go harder, if you like."

Instead, he went at the same tender pace, teasing me from the inside out as his body leaned over mine, and he pecked me with his lips on my shoulder as he took deep but slow strokes. All the while, I felt a powerful sensation welling up inside of me, and I focused on allowing it to grow and grow until my sweet, inevitable release.

In front of me, Rudy had allowed himself to enjoy every second of the show. It was like watching his own forgotten sex tape play out just in front of him. His own cock still needed time to rest, but it was already starting to get rigid again.

Behind me, the other Rudy was mostly silent, but he couldn't hold back the occasional gasp of blissful joy. And then I felt the pressure mounting inside of me, a completely new level of pleasure, and I needed to get there _now_.

"Just a little harder," I whined. "Please Rudy," and then he gave me exactly what I needed until I couldn't help but scream his name and cry out joyous sounds and slam my wet cunt back against him again and again until he sighed, “Oh, God, I'm gonna cum," and made his last mighty strokes, and then grew still. We stayed there for a long moment, his body arched over mine as we both breathed heavily, still inside of me, before he eventually pulled out.

Exhausted and still breathing fast, I climbed back to the top of the bed to rest next to my Rudy, and then the other man followed suit, instead disappearing into Rudy's body. It was then that he took me into one arm and pulled me close to him.

“He's not... Better than me, is he?” Rudy asked after a long silence.

“He _is_ you, Rudy,” I said, running the fingers of one hand across his chest.

“I just don't want to be outdone by some sensitive little... You know,” he said.

“You’re sounding a little insecure,” I teased. “You sure you're not letting him drive right now?”

“Fucking hell,” he said, more humored than annoyed.

“Don't worry about it,” I said. “I happen to like this side of you.”

He thought about that, and in the end, I think he was pleased.

And then I noticed he was _really_ pleased. He was rock hard again, and he smiled wide as he eyed me.

“Ready for round two?” he asked.

“Round _three,”_ I corrected.

“Shut up,” he smiled, and then rolled on top of me, mouth pursed up eagerly against mine, and we started the process all over again.


End file.
